


The Otter with the dark side

by AleRin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Magic, My First The Owl House Fic, Otters, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleRin/pseuds/AleRin
Summary: Amity just wanted to spend more time with Luz, so she used her magic on her, she certainly didn't want to turn her into an otter...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 103





	The Otter with the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, so if there are some errors, i'm sorry. I hope you will like it, tell me what do you think in the comments

Amity simply wanted to spend some extra time with Luz, so she asked her to be her Potions Lab partner, she never thought that something could goes so wrong...  
She has taken one of the old books of her mom, for find a potion that can make them win, so Luz will finally love her, she was selfish, and now evrthing was ruined.  
Amity poked her head from behind the bed and saw out of the corner of her eye, the little figure smelling Luz's clothes on the floor. No, _that little figure was Luz_. She had turned her crush into an otter. A strange otter, with purple fur and patches of green. Amity took a deep breath and emerged from her hiding place, approaching the otter carefully  
  
"Hey Luz, are you still there?" she asked with the softest voice, trying to don't scare her. The otter swiftly turned her face towards her. She still had Luz eyes and seemed to recognize her. Amity let out a sigh of relief, maybe it wasn't all ruined after all.  
  
But when Luz tried to speak, the only thing that came out was a shrill cry.   
  
Amity fell to her knees on the floor, tears in her eyes "Oh my God, this is a disaster! I didn't want to do this to you. I'm so sorry" she started to cry. Luz the otter approached her and began to press her little head on the girl's shoulder. Amity looked at her friend and understand that Luz was still in her, that she needs to do something to fix things.   
  
So she wiped the tears from her face and stood up with newfound confidence "I promise that i will found a solution" she swore to the otter, that make a shrill cry, which Amity took as a cry of happiness or at least one of the weird things Luz would say in that situation, like, that she needs to believe in herself, because that's the only way to win or something like that.   
  
Amity glanced around her room, all tidy, apart from Luz's clothes on the floor and the pot of potion she'd made her drink lying next to it. There was still a drop of the dark liquid left inside. She began to think of some solution and remembered her mother's book "Maybe i foud a way to fix the problem" she said happly. Amity put the cap on the bottle and put it in her backpack, then walked over to the desk and opened one of the secret boxes, but her mother's potion book wasn't there. The only thing left was a light blue note, with Emira's handwriting. Amity took the note with her hands shaking with anger  
  
"Sorry Mittens, I don't know what you wanna do with Mama's potion book, but me and Ed will make better use of it,  
kiss Em"   
  
Amity burned the note as her face went red with anger, sometimes she really hated her siblings. Now she needed to find them in order to get the book back and turn Luz back into a human being. If that was possible... now she needed to stay positive, so she decided to file that thought away for later

"I think we should face a longer adventure than expected" Amity explained to the otter, but she looked almost happy. Luz loved adventures, that thought made Amity smile, even if it was a fleeting happiness. 

She put on her backpack, with the potion and Luz's clothes inside, she reached down to take Luz in her arms, and she leaned on her shoulders.   
Amity, with little confidence in herself, opened the door of her room, took a deep breath and left.

She didn't know where her siblings might have gotten, who was the person they had decided to make life impossible for that day, what prank they were planning to do with their mother's potion book. But she had a way to find them. Luckily for her, her parents were at work that day, because she was forbidden to enter her father's office, as it was to take her mother's books, even if that hadn't stopped her the previous time.   
When they entered the office, Luz made a sound that Amity thought must be in amazement. After all, her father's huge office was truly amazing. With levitating shelves crammed with books, the walls filled with moving tapestries, the carpet made of eagle feathers, the giant fireplace shaped like a dragon's mouth, and the desk in gold and wood.  
Luz poked her head to look at everything in trembling wonder as Amity forced herself to walk, trying not to listen to the voice in her head telling her this was madness. When they arrived in front of the immense desk, Amity picked up the crystal ball that was resting on it. Since she hadn't yet learned the tracking spell, she needed the crystal ball to track down her siblings. Amity hugged the ball and closed her eyes, imagining the smiling faces of her siblings in her head, anger helped the magic, as the stronger the feelings the witches felt, the stronger the magic was. When she opened her eyes, the crystal ball showed an image of her siblings sneaking around the school. She was confused, how come her siblings were still in school when classes were already over? Amity decided not to think much about it, put down the crystal ball as she had found it and hurried to leave the room.

The school was very close to home, so it took less than a quarter of an hour to get there. The building appeared silent and empty, yet Amity knew her siblings had to be there. She entered the school and in an hour checked the entire building, but there was no trace of her siblings. Out of breath and her forehead beaded with sweat, Amity sat on the stairs and put her head in her hands, starting to cry in despair. "I'm so sorry Luz, I don't know what to do" confessed to her friend.  
  
The otter started to move and jumped off her shoulders. Amity knew it was normal that she hated her, but still it hurt her. Luz started making loud noises and bit her skirt to get her attention. Amity turned to her and the otter started running into the building, stopping only to check if she was following her. Amity got up quickly and started following her, since she had no other options.   
  
Luz stopped in front of the detention track class. She tries to get up high enough to reach the handle, but it is too high.  
  
"It's useless" Amity says out of breath "we have already checked there" She tries to explain her, but the otter continues to scratch the door.

Finally Amity gave up and opened the door, the otter immediately went to the blackboard and beckoned her to come closer. When she reached the blackboard, Luz started to climb on her body, Amity barely held back a scream of surprise. Luz jumped from her body to the blackboard and took one of the chalk in her mouth, and began to draw a strange symbol. When she was done, she let go the chalk and touched it with one of her front legs. And to Amity's surprise, a passage formed. Luz entered confidently, and Amity followed her.

They appear in a long dark corridor, the door closed by itself behind them and Amity tried not to look scared as she followed Luz, who seemed to know the place strangely well. At last they reached a door ajar, from which came a dim light and muffled voices and laughter. Of all, Amity recognized the voice of her siblings. Amity cautiously approached the door, but in the process, she stepped on Luz's tail, that let out a cry of pain. Amity fell to the ground and watched the otter check its tail. "Oh "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry" she apologized and tried to get closer, thinking of some healing spell she could use.

As she picked up the otter, the door slammed open. Amity looked up and found a brown haired girl with a fishhook earring , staring at her with curiosity mixed with anger. The otter seemed to recognize the girl and leaned over to look at her and made a sound as a greeting. Strangely, the girl also seemed to recognize her and mouthed the word "Luz"

"Who are you?" a boy asked with feigned confidence, leaning out to look at her.

"Mittens" her siblings said in unison, moving the other two to get to her.   
"Are you okay, Mittens?" Ed asked, helping her to get up.  
"And why you have a purple otter?" ask her Emira fixing her hair. 

Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer "I...I need... I need mom's book that you have stolen" she stammered.

Emira and Ed looked at each other with affinity, then they looked back at her "Well, you know what they saying, whoever steals from a thief isn't a thief" Ed told her  
"And then we're using it, we want to play a trick on the principal" added Emira.

"But I need it for an important thing" she begged them.  
  
"What important thing?" ask Emira, looking at her with curiosity.  
  
Amity look at Luz, she didn't want to tell her siblings what se have done, they will never stop making fun of her, or worst they will tell their parents. But Luz looked at her desperately. Luz had done nothing wrong and was in that mess because of Amity, she had to face the consequences of her actions, she had to help Luz. "I made a mess" she confessed "Luz and i were supposed to make a simple potion for the potions course, but i wanted to excel, i stole mom's book to try to make a stronger potion, and luz tried it to see if it worked, and she turned into an otter, now I don't know how to get it back to normal" she explein to them.  
  
"Mittens, are you try to prank us?" ask her Ed, not believing her.

Amity was desperate, what she will do if her siblings didn't belive her?   
  
"I don't think that she is joking" said the girl with the strange earring, looking at the otter with interest. "can I take her a second?" ask to Amity with kindeness. Amity nods and cautiously hands Luz to her. With the same care the girl takes Luz in her arms and begins to control her body.

"Viney, do you relly belive her?" ask Emira dazed, approaching to look over her shoulder at the otter.  
  
"thanks to the beast track I can communicate with animals, although not as much as I will when I finish school. So I can sense that this otter has something strange about it" she tries to explain to the other witch.   
  
"Yhea, it's purple and green, this is the strange thing" says Emira.

"It's not only that, this otter is really Luz, I can reconize her" she says, and this time Emira seem to belive her. 

"Wow Mittens, you're in a lot of trouble" says Ed, now he and the other boy are sitting in the stairs. 

"You know how to make her return to normal?" Amity asks to the girl, ignoring her brother's comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know" she says. Amity fell like her world is fallin a part. "But i know someone who can help" she added quickly, cheering her up.

They left the school quickly, headed to the home of a friend of Viney's who was into the potion track. The house was small compared to the mansion of the Bligh family, but it looked cozy and pretty, it was located in the forest, not far from Luz's house, if Amity remembered correctly. In the garden there was a kind of dog dressed in the uniform of divination and potion track, to notice it now, the other two guys also had the uniforms of different colors, marking that they belonged to more of one trak, and now Amity was able to recognize them, they were the guys who had saved her from the basilisk along with Luz.   
  
"Barcus, we need your help" Viney says and then start to explain to him all the story. At the end, he looked at Amity with distrust.   
  
"Give me the potion book" he says in a strange language. Emira pass the book to Viney, that carry it open to make possible to Barcus to read it. He read in silence for some minutes and then start walking into the house. They follow him inside. He enter in a big room, with a giant pot in the center. He starts putting potion bottles of different colors in the pot, then starts to turn with a long ladle. At the end he says "Now give me the potion that you used on her" Amity took from her backpack and give it to him. Barcus put that bottle in the pot. When he finish, from the pot a strange green smoke begins to rise. "Now we need to make her drink it" says Barcus.   
  
"Are you sure that is safe?" ask with concern Amith, clutching Luz tighter. Barcus look at her with rage.   
  
"Barcus is the best of his classes, if he says that is safe, is safe" Viney reassures her.   
  
Jerbo took an empty bottle from the shelves and poured some greenish liquid into it, then he passes it to Amity. The girl brings it carefully to Luz's mouth, and helps her to drink it. The otter starts shaking and Amity sets it on the floor. Purple and green smoke engulfs her, but when the smoke clears, Luz still has the body of an otter, just with more normal colored fur, instead of the purple and green accents she had before. Amity look at Bercus, who looks as surprised as she. "That was the only hope, nothing can work" he says sadly.

Amity run away with tears in her eyes. She run until she fall in a stone. But she does not get up, she curls up on herself and starts crying in despair. Luz finds her and hug her. "I'm so sorry Luz, I have ruined everything" she sighs hugging the other. "I only wanted to make a good impression on you, so you will love me...but not in a friend way" she say, there was no point in continuing to lie, anyway all was lost, what was the point of hiding the truth? "I love you so much, and now I have lost you forever, I ruined your life, I understand if you hate me now" 

The otter tries to get out of her grasp and Amity sadly lets her go. Amity close her eye and start other time to cry, as Luz walks away from her, her worst nightmare had come true. 

"Amity please, don't cry" a voice begs her. Amity open her eyes and look at Luz, not anymore in her otter form, but in her human form, with her clothes on, even if put backwards. Amity screamed with happiness and jumps on her. Luz almost fall, but she manages to find her balance quickly.  
  
"What happend?" ask Amity with surprise and relif.   
  
"The potion of Barcus have worked, it just took some time" she explain.   
  


"How you fell?" Are you alrigth?" ask Amity still in shok.   
  
"I'm fine, it's only strange to be an human again" she say. "Amity I need to tell you something" Amity know what Luz want to say, that she hates her, that she don't want to be her friend anymore, and she will accepting it, because she almost ruined her life. 

"I love you too" say Luz, surprising Amity. The girl with green hair look at her in shok, with her mouth open. "Can i kiss you?" Luz ask in a whisper. Amity nod and Luz brushes her lips with hers. Then it start a real kiss, their first kiss. Amity can't believe the day she's gone by, while kissing the girl she loves under a starry sky and a rising moon.

"So, have you something to do tomorrow?" Luz ask her while they are texing that evening

"It's that your way to ask me on a date?" Amity writes back

"Maybe..." It's Luz response.

"Anyway, I can't, the twins have been doing the spies and I'm in detention (maybe for life)" explain Amity

"Oh...well, maybe another time..." ask Luz.

"Where would you take me anyway?" ask Amity

"What's the point of telling you if you're grounded?" Luz reminds her

"Well, if your proposition is really good, maybe I could find a way to escape" she say 

"Wow you are a real troublemaker miss Blight" say Luz with surprise

"Only for you Noceda" say Amity with a smile, look out of the window, in the direction of Luz's house, she alredy had a plan for go to see Luz the day after

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story is a bit strange. It occurred to me the other day, thinking of Grom and the latest photo released by Dana in the live of Twitch, where Amity looks with love in her eyes at Luz in an otter costume, and I begin to thinking what will happen if the girls have a potion to do together as homework and something goes terribly wrong, as if Luz turns, by Amity's mistake, into a real (but weird) otter. And so this fanfic was born.


End file.
